


The 5 Dates Sara and Sofia Almost Never Went On

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 Dates Sara and Sofia Almost Never Went On</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Dates Sara and Sofia Almost Never Went On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forensicgater](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forensicgater).



> Date: 12-15 September 2006  
> Word Count: 848  
> Summary: The 5 Dates Sara and Sofia Almost Never Went On  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/profile)[**4ensicbones**](http://4ensicbones.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual...

  


_1\. Bogey?_

"You suck," Sara mutters petulantly, arms crossing over her chest as she misses the shot again.

Sofia chuckles softly and scratches another mark on the edge of the scorecard before leaning over to press a light kiss to Sara's pouting lips. "I told you I was good at mini-golf, baby. You were the one who said she could, I believe your words were 'smoke your ass without breaking a sweat.' Correct?"

Sara narrows her eyes and intently watches as Sofia takes her shot and sinks the ball. "You're rubbing it in."

"One under par," Sofia retorts nonchalantly, casting a bright, predatory smile at the brunette. "And when I win, you're my slave for twenty-four hours straight. I think I'll book us a room at Lady Heather's domicile. You've a few lessons to learn on losing gracefully."

_2\. Behind The Wheel_

"What in the hell were you thinking, Sara?"

Blinking in confusion, Sara simply stares at Sofia. There's a wild frenzy of emotion lighting her pale blue eyes, but no one emotion stays put long enough for Sara to actually put a proper name to it. With a small, placating smile, Sara reaches for her lover.

"I was having a little fun?" she replies softly before attempting to press a kiss to Sofia's lips. Her lips actually land just in front of the woman's left ear. "I've been doing this for years, babe. I was perfectly safe."

"So safe that you're bleeding?" comes the terrified and angry retort.

Sara can't help but flinch as Sofia's hand zooms toward her head. Nor can she deny the surprise at seeing the redness staining her lover's fingertips. She reaches back to gently probe the area, hissing as she drags a nail across the small wound. "Okay, that wasn't something I'd planned on doing," she replies dryly. "Sofia, I've been driving go-karts for years. It's totally safe."

"And yet, you're standing here bleeding. Really safe, Sara. I saw you hit your head on the steering wheel."

With a sigh, Sara runs a hand through her hair, surreptitiously looking for any other wounds. "Sofia, it's a little scratch. It'll be fine," she soothes, pulling the blonde closer for an intense kiss. "Wanna go home and kiss my booboo to make it all better?"

"You suck," Sofia mutters.

_3\. Movie Night_

"What the hell kind of movie are we watching, Sofia?"

Sofia simply smiles at Sara and continues to hum the opening number to _Brother Bear_ as she sets out their snacks and drinks. Once satisfied everything is in reach, she grabs for the throw blanket and snuggles up to Sara.

"I told you, Sara, your inner child and I have a date to watch Disney movies. So fucking deal." She punctuates the words with light kisses to Sara's temple and jaw line. She grins when Sara sighs exaggeratedly but pulls Sofia closer anyway. "We can do the grownup stuff later, when your inner child is off in dreamland."

Sara just chuckles and presses play on the remote. "You suck sometimes, you know that?"

_4\. Look On The Floor_

"Oh my god, you suck so bad!" Sofia groans as Sara nibbles at her neck.

She can feel the dark grin spreading across Sara's face, fights the shiver racing down her spine when Sara hotly murmurs, "That's not what you said last night, baby." Sara's hips sway to the pounding beat, grinding against Sofia's ass. The sensations threaten to overwhelm Sofia's sensibilities, but she can't stop this if she tried. "Look at them," Sara continues, and points toward a couple across the dance floor.

Sofia is drawn into the tale Sara begins to spin about the two women they're watching. At the same time, she can't help but arch her body into her lover's wandering hands. She wants to close her eyes, but know she can't, or she'll lose sight of the focus of their story. And then her need grows too strong.

"Fuck them," she growls, suddenly turning to brand Sara with a hot kiss. "Take me home."

_5\. Swimmingly_

Sara leans over the edge of the circular tank to study the ray looking up at her. Or at least she thinks they're looking up at her.

"Go on, baby," Sofia encourages in a low voice. "Just reach your hand out and pet the ray."

Before Sara can respond, the aquarium worker announces again the rules on petting the sharks and rays. She takes a deep breath, glancing at all of the young children around her fearlessly petting the marine animals, and realizes she can't be shown up by a bunch of kids. Reaching down to gently run her fingers across the ray's back, she smiles and realizes it's not as bad as she thought.

Until she gets that sinking, swooping sensation of falling. With a startled cry, she starts to flail a bit until she's pulled back against Sofia's warm body. It takes another second to realize her blonde lover is laughing.

"Oh my god!" Sara gasps, slapping at Sofia's hands. "You suck so bad, you're not getting any for a month!"


End file.
